1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antitumor antibiotic, BU-3285T, and a process for preparing same by culturing microorganisms belonging to the genus Chainia. This compound demonstrates a high level of antitumor tumor in experimental mouse tumor systems and also possesses antifungal activity. The invention also relates to BU-3285T desulfate which is obtained by enzymatic cleavage of the sulfate linkage of BU-3285T with certain sulfatase enzymes. The desulfated derivative possesses antitumor activity in experimental mouse tumor systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amongst the prior art references of which the applicants are aware, the following represent what is believed to be the closest prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,286 which issued on January 22, 1985, discloses a biologically pure culture of the microorganisms Streptomyces pulveracus subspecies fostreus ATCC 31906, which is capable of producing the CL 1565 antibiotic complex, which is useful as an antibiotic and antitumor agent(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,383 which issued on March 25, 1986, teaches novel phosphorous containing antibiotic compounds, CL 1565, and their salts, as well as pharmaceutical compositions containing various salts of the compounds alone or in combination with other antitumor agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,416, which issued July 14, 1987 teaches novel pyranone compounds and related compounds, methods of preparing the compounds and their use as cytotoxic and/or antileukemic agents.
None of these references teaches the novel compounds of the present invention or their use as antitumor and antifungal antibiotic agents.